


The Case Of The Missing Art Piece

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Series: Perfume & Platforms [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: America, But not really though, Excessive displays of wealth, Hide and Seek, Humor, Multi, Party, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: Traveling to America was a big deal so Pastel * Palette's staff gets them all invited to one of the bigger parties being thrown that season in celebration. All would be well if any of them actually wanted to be there,  could communicate with the people around them or they were able to all stay together!  Things are okay - until they're not!  Can they fix their new problem and escape before one of them starts to speak like a Kardashian??- A silly story about girlfriends being antisocial and social in equal measures
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato/Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Series: Perfume & Platforms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Those Girls (BadlyWrittenFluff's PasuPare Fanfiction)





	1. Golden Courtyard

**Author's Note:**

> TWs: Minor mentions of alcohol/drunkenness and very brief mention of someone vomiting

The staff was trying to be _nice._

Chisato, Aya, Maya, Eve and Hina stood huddled together among a mass of American socialites, holding hands just in case they all started moving and the girls were in danger of being trampled by everyone surrounding them. 

In an ocean of people only a few even knew who were they were and that was merely a guess based on a couple of women standing at Entrance Two giggling and pointing at them. 

They should probably let go of each other but there was already a legion of rumors about Pastel * Palettes all over Japan anyway. If there was no cameras, it didn't matter. 

Plus, the warmth did help. They stood at Entrance One theirselves, one of three that the guests were directed to while they stood in the cold waiting for the 'party of the century' to open its double doors. 

The 'oomphs' and 'acks' of a song blasting inside could easily be heard but no lyrics came through the walls. 

Chisato sighs, getting impatient. This was ridiculous. Almost as ridiculous as this mansion itself. 

Don't misconstrue her meaning, Chisato would never complain about having luxury. It would be unfair of her, she'd actively indulged in it herself and there was nothing wrong with a nice suite or some lavish wine. 

This though? 

Was there really a need for an unsettling golden lion statue in your yard half as tall as the building itself? 

At least Hina seemed excited. 

That's what the staff was banking on. 

Didn't all 20 - somethings like to party and have a good time? Well they'd scored them a huge party filled with American B-listers they'd never heard of and it'd _probably_ be fun for them!! 

Ignoring that no, not every 20 year old did like that sort of thing it was a good attempt. Chisato could hardly expect mostly middle-aged men to excel at a gift for them. The intention was kind but this... 

Aya seemed hesitant and was squeezing her hand tight with a nervous smile on her face. 

Eve was eyeing the bottle of liquor in a drinker's hand wearily. They'd obviously came prepared and Eve couldn't really even be called a social drinker. The person's breath could be smelt when they were a ways apart. 

Maya seemed of the same mind as Chisato and she squeezed Chisato's hand in a different way, reassuring her and giving her a grin that spoke 'Let's get this over with' before tugging Eve closer to her side protectively. 

Hina's happy chattering did nothing to calm anyone's nerves but Chisato focuses on it anyway, the only positive of the night so far. They'd come for her, after all, gotten dressed up in their finest party dresses and donned makeup and heels so that she could have a good time. 

They all worked too hard. A genius she may be but Hina was no exception to that fact. 

The doors finally open and as if to slap their wealth even harder across everyone's faces it opens up to a song Chisato can vaguely understand is about being 'beautiful' and 'dirty rich.' What ever cleanliness had to do with how much money you had she wasn't sure but she could bet her last article of clothing that the song was bragging about all manner of things. 

There was a large plaque in the foyer illustrating the sights and attractions in the house. Everyone around split off only a few people, Eve being one of them - paying mind to the writing. Despite how many people were in attendance the mansion was so large that it felt like just a normal party in seconds. 

Pastel * Palettes decided to stay on the main floor and found a room that wasn't full - one that had strange food, some surprisingly familiar entrees and strong liquor which must have been the case in many of the spaces considering the scents wafting through just about.... everywhere. 

This didn't last long because while they were never bored with each other, Hina begged them to let her explore just a little. It was a once in a lifetime chance after all! Nevermind that she'd been to Kokoro's (admittedly less flashy and more homey) mansion before. A once in a lifetime chance - the first floor only!

Chisato agrees if she has someone go with her since the 'buddy system' was always wise though technically it was the 'girlfriend system' for them. Even better, really! 

Two down, the remaining members of PasuPare try to blend in and succeed in doing so for the most part taking advantage of the catering and comforting each other with gentle rubs to the arms and knees. 

There was a woman with huge sunglasses on her head being surrounded by people with big sunglasses on their heads. The woman's were the biggest however and she'd flipped her hair at least five times in the last two minutes, Chisato notes. 

Perhaps to show dominance? 

Hina runs back to them just as Chisato is closing her eyes to keep a headache from forming at her temple. 

They'd switched to rap now and the only words she understood were the dirty ones that Hina herself taught her. 

"Did you see something cool?" Eve exclaims with enthusiasm both genuine and put on. 

"Maya's missing! I don't know where she went and she's not responding to my texts!" Hina confesses, sounding haunted and scared. 

Chisato jolts up eyes darting to Hina. "What? What about never leaving each other's side?"

"Well about that.... "

Chisato couldn't bother to listen even though she was the one who asked, deducting a plan as the others listened to Hina prattle on with her excuses. 

"Hina. You have the best English of us, ask around and make sure you keep an eye on your phone. Eve, I need you to look around the other floors for her and be as discreet as you can. We know she likes being in odd spaces, keep this in mind. I... " She pauses. 

Oh dear. 

She had different plans for herself but the very loose thread that Idol Aya had been standing on was ripped away and now she was in danger of drowning at the deep end somewhere around 'Foreign place and missing a girlfriend' land. 

"I will stay here with Aya monitoring over the rooms you were _supposed_ to stay in with her in case Maya comes back. Aya-chan needs me so... " 

Aya begins to protest but Chisato refused to consider leaving her alone paying attention to how the others were doing the opposite of protesting instead, nodding at her instructions. "Me and Aya will also be telling the guards to look out for her... somehow. If we don't find her in an hour and a half we alert staff alright?" 

Not that the staff could really help...only two came with them (the big boss and his assistant and they were staying in a flat a significant while away from the manor.)

Chisato doesn't know if all this panic is necessary - Maya could have very well fallen asleep in a closet but she wouldn't risk it or take a chance. Not with Maya. Not with one of her girls. **Not ever**. 


	2. Agents & Candy Diamonds

The carpet that covered the hallway of the second floor was so soft that it felt like walking on little clouds! It was heaven to the feet and not so bad on the hands either. 

Eve was following Chisato's orders to a T being **very discreet** while she crawled through each room looking under the tables with silk fabric draped all over them and in hidden spots the naked eye wouldn't take notice of. 

Eve was a skilled samurai though, armed with strong knees, intelligence and most importantly Maya Knowledge that would help her on her quest.

She'd find her in no time! 

Some people gave her strange looks but the drinks in their hand and their own friends seemed more important to them so they'd laugh at her polite smiles and then continue with their night, not bothering to question her. 

That is until she almost reaches the last room of the floor, the 15th to be exact with an impressive speed, mind you, and she ran into a group of girls around her age. Each of their hairdos were as pretty and blonde as Chisato's she notices before being thankful none of their breaths reeked of beer. 

"What are you doing??" One of them asks, incredulity in their thick American accent. 

Eve hesitates. She understood this but not how to respond to it. 

How did you say girlfriend in English again? Eve felt like a failure of a lesbian for not knowing this at least. 

An idea strikes her and she rises to her knees to pull out her phone and pull up Google translate. She willingly explained her predicament there handing the girls her phone. 

_"One_ of her girlfriends??" A girl said to her... sister? They were probably sisters Eve decides! Triplets? That girl shrugs nonchalantly typing onto the phone instead of replying. 

'Want help?' 

Eve nods eagerly and gains herself a trio of agents to assist her on her task. 

These agents weren't trained well and really only trailed behind her and apparently told lies to people that sounded like 'lost earrings' (earrings definitely was a piece of jewelry) and also said things like 'don't mind her' and 'she's just quirky'

Oh well! Eve appreciated the company even if she couldn't understand them much! 

It was nice that they offered. One girl even held up the tablecloths for her and pulled her dress down when it rose too much. 

There was only one obstruction when one of the agents got hit on by a guy that they'd answered with the 'quirky' line. Or at least that's what it seemed like because the man did something Eve only did to her girlfriends, to her. 

The girl tosses them all a look over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out in disgust playfully before one of the other girls stepped to the plate and snogged her to scare him away. 

Okay. 

Not sisters! 

Definitely not sisters AT ALL! 

The trick worked though! 

* * *

Hina spots a couple fumbling out of a bathroom and her eyes widen. New target! They looked a little out of breath and ragged - Hina inferences with her big brain that they most definitely just fucked so they were probably in a great mood and willing to help if they could. 

The girl jumps back into the man's arms flinching at her charging approach. 

Whoops! Probably not good to startle people you were going to interrogate!

Question. 

People you were going to question!! 

"Heya, have you two seen a girl whose boobs look great in her outfit? Hmm... she's wearing green!" She asks. "And she's super duper hot!"

"Wearing green? No. There was a girl in a red dress but... "

"Chad!!!" The girl yells, hitting him on the shoulder. 

"Ow, can't you take a joke babe?" 'Chad' complains shrugging at Hina before walking away, an annoyed girl at his tail. 

Oh well. 

Hina goes to find someone else. She had a job to do and she'd already messed up by losing Maya so... the thought gives her pause for a second before she speeds up. No time to mope! She had to fix her mistake and find her girl! 

"Have you seen a girl who looks like a piece of art... but human?" 

The man arming the bar says no, not until he met her just now. 

"Have you seen a girl that's boppin and looks super smart? Yes like glasses and stuff! Okay thanks!!"

Definitely not Maya, and the girl was definitely trashed and puking into a trashcan, her glasses mysteriously gone. The person she asked was a stoner, their definition of smart was probably just different than hers. No harm done and they had a cool shirt with a twerking daffy duck on it which was worth seeing. 

"Have you seen the love of my life? Well one of them - no haha I'm not flirting with you I'd be a lot smoother than that!….Hey where are you going??"

The girl in the red dress wasn't interested in her and Hina didn't even get a chance to ask if she knew a Chad. 

This was a lot harder than she thought. After another goose chase Hina sighs taking a few deep breaths. At least it was a workout! She'd skipped gym day with the girls to have a facetime with her big sis yesterday. Leg day was in full effect now!

* * *

Was that Hina? Chisato could have sworn it was. Hina wasn't meant to be in the rooms Chisato and Aya were surveillancing but that was definitely mint hair whipping past her eyes. Chisato's Hina sensors always went off and they'd gone off strong-

Almost strong enough to ignore Aya rifling through the candy bowl methodically, picking out Maya's favorite flavor of Jolly Ranchers and placing them one by one in a row. It was a good thing her choice flavor _was_ there since somebody had already ransacked all the purple ones. 

The sound of plastic jostled Chisato's nerves but she had let Aya continue in hopes it would calm her down. 

No such luck. 

Aya placed each piece of candy down harder and harder. It was nothing compared to the music blasting in the room but it sounded like drums banging on her heart to Chisato. 

Drums. 

Chisato shakes her head and takes Aya's hand. 

She knew how Aya felt but breaking property wouldn't really help anyone. "Let's go look in the next room."

Aya nods solemnly and follows but not before pocketing all the candy into her purse. 

They pass the guard they alerted and he didn't look too concerned about a missing girl. Truly, the guards didn't look very qualified. Just... big, like they were there to show the owner's ability to hire them but like you could pocket more than candy and they wouldn't even care. 

Would the owner? Some expensive things were on display without even a case to protect them as if to say 'I don't care if you steal this, I can just buy another.'

Chisato's stomach turns at the diamond swan staring right at her. 

What is with them and shiny animals that look into your soul? At least this one was much smaller.

Nothing but the swan of death was in the room they check for the hundredth time. It was expected at this point. She would have suggest they look elsewhere than where they said they would ages ago but Aya's legs were constantly shaking and deviating from the plan at this point may just confuse the others and worry her more. 

"Aya, eat one of the candies you took." She suggests. 

"But- they're for Maya when we... if we... "

"We're going to find her Aya. She couldn't have disappeared babygirl. Just trust me, and have a piece of candy." Chisato sweet talks making sure she pleaded with honey in her tone. "For me?"

Aya bites the corner of her lip but does what Chisato asks popping the green jolly rancher in. Her eyes widen as she passes it though her mouth, playing with it childishly while she indulges. 

"It tastes like Maya!" She exclaims, a smile finding her face. 

Chisato was too distracted to congratulate herself on cheering Aya up. "Does it now??" She purrs, seeing small flashes of pink tongue. 

Aya blinks at her and then she glances around. There was only a man with his hand in a plant staring blankly into space. "Wanna see for yourself?" She asks brightly. 

"Do you need to ask?" Chisato answers, taking her hand. The wrapper falls to the fish scale tiles as she pulls her near. 

Aya is the one purring then, very into the kiss caressing Chisato's shoulder with twirls of her finger and Chisato's lower side with a lingering hand. 

"It does taste like Maya." Chisato whispered to her, taken by the apple flavor. "And just as sweet as you, too."

"C.. Chisato-chan!!" Aya tries to hide her blush - she still did that after years of being together and Chisato appreciates her girlfriend, for a moment - just a brief moment able to not dread over their situation, licking her own lips to savor the taste on it. 


	3. Secret Spaces

Maya never thought she'd have a girl other than Eve, Hina, Chisato or Aya on her lap. 

Then again, that list had only been Eve at one point. 

Why not add more? And by more that meant specifically a 7 year old girl named Mamiko who was bouncing on Maya's leg and clapping along to every little thing Maya did. 

Maya glances over at the girl's father who just shrugs helplessly. He seemed to be powerless to the happy squees of his daughter and while he knew Maya wanted to escape, he couldn't upset his little girl by taking her away. 

At first Maya was just surprised when she lost Hina. She'd turned around and Hina was gone. 

Poof! 

She went to retrace her steps knowing Hina probably just got distracted but then the father came up to her with Mamiko - who let a little girl come to this type of party anyway - and spoke in perfect Japanese claiming Mamiko was her biggest fan. 

Then the shocker of all shockers. Mamiko claimed she knew of a 'secret room' that 'had lots of cool stuff. Technology!' 

It was a big word for a kid (she looked younger than 7) so Maya was sort of impressed and her being her she was curious so she showed a slight interest. The place was humongous, and had way too many fancy things. The tech room would probably be amazing too? 

The girl was dragging her away happily before she could say 'wait' after that and the doting father just let his daughter kidnap someone without a word to stop her. 

So now she had a completly spoiled but sweet little girl who was oddly enthusiastic about how to perfectly tune instruments hanging onto her every word. (she had tons of guitars apparently, but she didn't like playing them just 'messing with their insides' and trying to 'stitch them back up')

Maya saw a little of herself in the girl and felt too empathetic to cut her off. She'd have been crushed if it happened to her with her own inspirations at that age.

Mamiko treated her like she was a friend.

It was precious but Maya had responsibilities, lovers to get back to. She couldn't even play with any of the awesome tech because she was in the middle of a impromptu Q & A now. The rapid round only slowed when Mamiko would reach into her mini-coach bag to further hype herself on grape candies. 

Maya sent a group text and hoped that her girlfriends would get to her soon but no rescue ever came. 

She hoped they were doing okay. 

It seemed she'd have to emotionally manipulate a little girl after all. 

What had her life come to? They seriously should have just stayed home and ordered from some big American pizza chain. 

She reaches for her phone and the girl glares and complains like she always did. 

She probably had never been told no a day in her life. 

Maya wasn't going to be the one to start the trend. 

"Do you know the rest of my band?" Maya asks. "Aya? Hina? Eve? Chisato?"

The girl nods softly. 

"Well they really didn't want to come here tonight and I'm worried they'll be very upset with me if I don't call them at least once. You don't want them to kick me out of the band do you?"

The little girl considers this, pouting a little before she shakes her head adamantly. "No!"

"Then I have to call them just this once okay? Why don't you think about the best question you could ever ask while I do this?" Maya suggested. 

Mamiko pauses, looks at her dad and he gives a big thumbs up. She nods and hops off Maya running to him and rambling, in English not Japanese, about something. Maya did hear her name, and 'best friend' though. 

She wasn't expected to be greeted with 16 missed calls when she looked at her screen. Maybe an 'okay' text from Hina at the text Maya sent her but... yeah that'd be pretty difficult for Hina to do since the message Maya meant to send... never sent. 

Great. 

She didn't know if it were her new phone, the latest version was filled with so many bugs - or if she just missed or forgot to press the send button but she was in SO much trouble. 

* * *

Aya practically leaps from the bottom of the stairs and into her arms when she kisses her. Maya holds onto her while trying not to drop her phone at the same time. She could see Chisato in her peripheral and she knows even before reluctantly pulling away from Aya that she was crossing her arms. 

She was, but she was smiling too and when Aya finally lets go she lets her stance fall to kiss Maya on the cheek gently. "Aya-chan is right, you did have us wor-" 

Her eyes fall to Mamiko, who looked very disgusted eyes wide and a sneer on mouth. 

"There's a child here." She deadpans. 

"I'm not a child, I'm **seven**!" Mamiko says indignantly. "And you're not supposed to kiss people unless you're _married_."

"Right. Okay then, we apologize little one. We just missed our friend here very dearly!" Chisato replies in the voice she talked to people in meet and greets with even though Mamiko didn't seem starstruck by Aya nor Chisato. Chisato turns to Maya to ask for an explanation while Aya wiped at the happy tears in her eyes. 

Hina makes her arrival by bursting between both Aya and Chisato pushing them aside and stopping Chisato mid-sentence. 

"Babe!!!" She exclaims hugging Maya. "I was worried I was down a girlfriend!" She teases. 

"Hina!!" Chisato yells, but for what reason was uncertain because she couldn't elaborate, again. 

Apparently kissing was off limits but pure ol' dating wasn't. Mamiko fired off a million questions her eyes just as wide but bright again. 

"Yup!" Hina said proudly. "That's the love of my life! And her! And her! "

The little girl's face drops once more and she looked at them all, puzzled.

"What??" Hina asks when her girlfriends looked at her like she'd gone insane for the information spillage, _nevermind_ the smooch Aya just laid on Maya. "She probably can't use the internet. She can't right?" Hina looks over at the dad who made a noncommittal sound. "Anyways nobody will believe her anyway!" She reassured waving her hand. 

She couldn't help what she said in the heat of the moment, she was so stoked Maya was okay! 

"I don't get it... " Mamiko frowns. "It's kind of cool I think!! But I don't get it... "

"I think it's time for us to be going." Chisato cuts the conversation off before it can start. 

She was NOT explaining polyamory to a child tonight. It was just not how her evening was going to go. 

The father shrugs-

Did he do anything but shrug?? And picks his daughter up. Mamiko was too busy talking about her utter confusion that she didn't complain too much when he took her away telling her it was time to sleep and he'd take her to her favorite bedroom. 

Wait.... favorite bedroom? Did they own this mansion??!! That man really didn't seem like the type to throw this kind of get together but he did seem like the kind who'd do anything to get away from it after it started. 

The two of them were gone before anyone can ask. 

"Sorry! I apologize! I was in the attic! Maya-san, I am so sorry I couldn't find you!" Eve appears, tumbling down the stairs. Quite literally, she trips over the last two steps and almost faceplants onto the floor and Aya rebalances her more scared for her than Eve was for herself. 

Maya blushes when Eve who was laser focused on only her bows to her in apology before the younger girl fumbles to embrace her, any grace she normally had gone. 

"No no! It was my fault, and the basement actually has a secret door. One of those bookcase things so you-"

"Still- I should have checked down here fir-"

"No, I should have made sure my text sen-"

"No Maya-san, I am a failure of a -"

"No way baby, you're the most amazing -"

"Um, not to interrupt….whatever this is but... who are these girls?" Chisato motions towards the three ladies who'd followed Eve. They were standing in formation and staring at the scene like they were going to start clapping. One of them was even clutching their chest. 

"Oh! These are my friends!! They tried to help me find Maya-san!" Eve introduced. 

"Hey there! What's up?" Hina greets them. "Thanks for helping our Evie out."

"No prob. We were already too invested so we came after she got the text!" One explained. 

"That's fair! Well this turned out better than it could have right guys!" Hina looked at her girlfriends. "Group hug anyone?"

"Absolutely not, we need to talk about Maya's punishment." Chisato says, though from the lilt in her voice she probably didn't mean it. "And yours too Hina."

"H-hey I think a group hug is a great idea." Maya laughed nervously anyway. 

"If you say so…I was thinking of punishments you'd be very fond of Maya-chan." Chisato sighs. "That's too bad then."

"…Wait. Wha-"

Chisato winks at her and Hina was just happy that the hug was happening, the innuendos for once going unchecked by her quick tongue. She grabbed one side of Aya's waist making her squeak and they all huddled in. 

All including Eve's three new friends who seemed pleased as Punch to be included. 

"Lets get out of here, yes?" Chisato asks. "We can tell staff we had a great adventure. Some of us did anyways."

"Yeah, lets go home and get pizza!" Maya agreed.

"Ooo pizza! I'm down!"

"I don't care as long as I'm with all of you!" Aya exclaims.

"Can we come??" One of the girls asked. 

"Ask her, she's the boss!" Hina salutes towards Chisato jokingly. 

"….um... " The girls were at a lost on how to do that. 

"Yes, they can join us." Chisato laughed, getting that much from their hopeful eyes. "A friend of Eve's is a friend of ours even if we're being used as an excuse to leave this dreadful place..."

"And even if most of you can't understand them! Come on guys!" Hina joked ushering them all upstairs. 

One of them knocks over a onyx geese on the way out. It makes a satisfying **crack** when it falls... whether that was on purpose or accident remains to be told but the girls are sniggering and running away from the manor heels clicking against the pavement, holding hands as they went off to do something almost every 20 something could agree on-

Greasy food and Netflix! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story incessantly pestered me until it was written so I hope I can have some peace now and I hope that it at least made someone smile! It may be one my favorite thing I've posted so far... that's something for an annoying self-doubter like me! :)


End file.
